Christmas Surprise
by Mouse9
Summary: Another Winter Festival, another depressing time, another moment that makes it all worthwhile.


I don't own any of the characters in here. They all belong to Craig B and Shee-osh. I just borrow them because Mr Craig is a sweetheart.

My second attempt at a Christmas story. Kind of a sequel to "Christmas Treat". Kind of... and heylookatthat, it's out before Christmas.

You know where to reach me. Enjoy.

**Christmas Surprise**

It was late when Arnold walked into his room; almost eleven in the evening. Which was late by eighth grade standards. Silently, he walked to his desk and logged onto his blog…the one none of his friends knew about.

It's eleven in the evening and I 'm still in shock. I hardly know what to think. What to do…

Tonight was the night of the middle school's winter festival. After last Christmas and everything that happened this year, the last thing I wanted to do was go to this stupid dance and miserably watch my ex-girlfriend flaunt her new boyfriend in front of me. I could do miserable in the comfort of my own room.

It was my friend G that finally convinced me to go. He harassed me until I finally agreed.

Mistake number one.

His dad picked me up and took us to the party. The entire cafeteria was all festive and to me, just depressing. To top it off they had Christmas music playing.

Once we were inside G spotted his girlfriend andI wasforgotten about. I should have just walked home right then.

Instead I walked around and had some cookies and punch. Most of the night I pretty much stayed in the shadows and to myself.

About an hour into the stupid party, I saw her.

Actually…I heard her first.

Her scream echoed over the speakers and caught my attention.

Standing there was L, in a green and gold dress, her red hair and the front of her dress covered in snow.

I have to admit, I thought it was funny.

Her new boyfriend, D, was helping her wipe off snow and they were both yelling at a group of girls who were laughing hysterically.

The leader of these girlswas H and she was the one shaking leftover snow from her hands.

H was a bully in grade school and now, with these three girls behind her, she was almost worse. There were very few people in the school they didn't touch. Most of the time, I was one of them.

I could hear L screaming at H from where I stood. Actually, I'm sure everyone in the entire cafeteria could hear L screaming at H.

And H was giving it as good as she got, if not better. At one point D stepped forward, I guess trying to look menacing. H raised a fist and took a step forward, saying something. And that was the end of D's stand.

I'm probably a bad person, but I enjoyed the entire scene a lot. For me, it was a weird type of revenge. L wasn't perfect, no matter how much she tried to pretend to be, and people like H would always be there to make sure she didn't climb too high on her pedestal.

L and D took off; probably to try to dry off L's now soaked dress. I leaned against the wall and watched H and her friends laugh about it once more before wandering off to find something else to do.

Sitting in the corner, my mind wandered back to past parties. Everything seem much more fun when we were younger. Christmas was magical, snow brought fresh beginnings, and everything would be all right, if only you just believed. Sixth, even seventh grade were magical times. Now in eighth grade, with high school looming in the very near future, the world doesn't seem to be all that magical anymore. Reality is setting in on everyone and we're in a rush to be adults so fast. Nobody takes time to just relax and enjoy life anymore.

Maybe it was just me feeling sorry for myself.

The lights lowered, the Christmas lights twinkling made it look like a winter wonderland. Not that I cared. Everyone was dancing and having a fun time. I just stepped back further into the darkness. It was easier to hide.

After two songs, I couldn't take it anymore. I threw my cup away and started to head towards the payphones. I planned on calling my grandpa and having him come pick me up. I was going to call G's dad when I got home and tell him I got sick and had to leave. It wouldn't have been a total lie. I was pretty sick of the entire thing.

I hadn't even taken a step when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Behind me was H. I hadn't notice before, but she was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt that said _Dear Santa, I want it all!_ For her, it was perfect. In the darkness, I could see her smile, her face not the same cruel mask everyone in the school saw daily.

"Where you off to?" She asked me.

"Calling my grandpa. I want to go."

I'm not sure why I told her that. Chalk it up to the night. Then she smiled at me.

"I'm going to Slaussen's. I can only take these parties for a limited amount of time. Wanna come with me? We can share a cab and I'll buy the ice cream."

I don't know why I didn't say no and just call my grandpa, but I didn't. I grabbed my coat and we left the party, without a word to anyone. We shared a cab and went to Slaussen's. She bought a super hot fudge sundae and we split it, and talk about pointless stuff for hours. It was so much better than the dance.

When it got around the time the dance would have been over, she and I walked home. Her house is only two blocks from mine so I walked her home. Standing at the stoop of her house, she put her hand on my arm again. And pulled a small wrapped box from her jacket pocket.

"Here."

"But…I didn't get you anything."

"Didn't have to. It's just a…thank you. For two years ago."

She smiled again, then suddenly leaned over and kissed me. Her lips were cold and still tasted of ice cream and hot fudge. A taste that will always remind me of her from now on.

"Open it when you get home. Merry Christmas Arnold."

Then she was in her house.

I'm still not sure what to think. What to do. This evening started out as a night I dreaded and ended up being one of those nights I will probably look back on years from now with fondness. What do you know? Christmas surprises still do happen.

Arnold logged off and sat back, glancing at the still wrapped package sitting on his desk. Reaching over, he unwrapped it, opening the box.

Nestled inside the box was a sprig of mistletoe and a peppermint candy cane. And a note.

He pulled out the note, putting the box aside.

_Arnold,_

_Right now, you're probably wondering why I gave you a piece of candy and a plant as a Christmas present._

_Two years ago, my parents made me go to this stupid Christmas party at school. The school thought it would be cute to place mistletoe all over the place. I hated it. All I wanted to do was go home. In fact, I was getting ready to leave and sit out on the playground until my mother picked me up when you came up to me. I was under the mistletoe and didn't know it._

_And you kissed me._

_That night, you gave me the best Christmas present I have ever received._

_And I never got to thank you for it._

_This year starting with last Christmas has been the worse year for you. I know you don't know, but I've watched you just muddle through this entire year. You've just existed while everyone around you thrived. And no one noticed._

_That isn't true. I noticed._

_It's about time that someone else "paid it forward" so to speak. Or in my case, just paid it back._

_Years from now when you are going through your old things and find this present, just stop and remember that someone was thinking about you. And won't ever stop._

_Merry Christmas._

_Helga_

Arnold picked up the present again and looked at it.

He logged back onto his blog and began to type.

To H

Thank you for my…

For just being.

Me


End file.
